


刺

by lei534



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 葬礼之后，他吐出一根名为回忆的刺。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	刺

黑西装还未脱去，巴基站在家门口，墙角的霉斑从接缝处爬向地板，阴冷潮湿的空气塞满鼻腔。解开领带，叹口气坐在床铺上，疲惫一股脑涌上心头，胃部发出呻吟，他感觉有点饿。  
应该吃点东西的，他捂着隐隐作痛的胃有点后悔。今早天还没亮他就醒了，完全有时间吃早饭，可他没那心情，只因昨晚黑白色的梦。  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。  
他记得这个名字，他记得自己在追杀史蒂夫时同她交手。她曾说自己在她身上留下一个弹孔，这件事他倒无甚印象，但他还是真心实意地道了歉，他早就习惯为自己根本不记得做没做过的事情道歉。  
“没关系。”她微笑着说，修长白皙的食指勾起他掉在耳边的发丝。指甲刮过耳廓有些痒，但不知怎么他没躲开。  
“你总是打伤我，我习惯了。”  
明明是责备的话语，用嗔怪的语调说出来就像撒娇。梦里的女孩也这样笑，在梦里她眼角没有细纹，白嫩的脸带点婴儿肥，笑起来唇角的弧度更大，因为高兴而微微眯起的眼睛里残留着与年龄相符的天真。巴基只能看见她的脸却听不见声音，老照片一样的黑白色调配合一开一合嘴唇仿佛经典默片，而巴基不知道默片的主角是谁。  
胃痛得更厉害了，他打开冰箱，昨天晚上吃剩的快餐还安静地躺在里面。那是山姆带来的，昨晚他们一起吃饭，打开电视新闻主播正在用板正的语调表达哀悼，平日爱开玩笑的山姆难得静默，屋内一片死寂。  
巴基咬了一口冷掉的鳕鱼排，冰冷的食物没有舒缓疼痛的力量，他愈发难受起来。汉堡失去水分，干巴巴的面包片合着没有气泡的可乐一同冲下食道。他塞进更多食物，试图打消莫名其妙的不安。  
“慢点吃，我又不跟你抢。”  
他愣住了，回过头去，红头发的少女正在冲她调皮地笑，再眨眼画面骤然失去色彩，梦中的女孩又回归梦境，空荡荡的屋内一片虚无。他梗了一下，喉咙突然刺痛。试探性地咽了口唾沫，似乎有鱼刺扎进血肉，他难以置信地瞪着手中的鳕鱼排。这太荒唐了，超级战士为一根鱼刺痛苦不堪，这根本不应该发生，但他还是用力咳嗽，仿佛痛苦是可以随着咳嗽一同吐出来的东西。用食指压住舌头，他徒劳地尝试抠出那根让他疼痛无比的刺。  
胃里翻江倒海，一阵绞痛后他冲进浴室，把在胃里呆了还不足五分钟的东西通通吐出来，呕吐带出的眼泪在他脸上胡乱流着，他没有伸手去擦。慢慢地深呼吸，吸气，吐气，吸气，疼痛并不陌生，他很擅长对付这个。巴基真正害怕的是眼泪，他的眼泪还在流，他知道这不是因为痛。  
心里有什么东西碎裂开，更多画面涌入脑海。昨夜的梦境如老旧的默片一闪一闪地播放，而后屏幕突然恢复色彩，开合的嘴唇开始流出声音，于是他突然明白默片播放的是谁的故事。  
“娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫。”  
这是她的全名，也是刻在她墓碑上的名字。没有人真的这么叫她，除了今天上午站在她墓碑旁边的牧师。“我们都生于罪，死于罪。”牧师这么说着，而这是巴基唯一记住的话。当时他想告诉那个牧师你说错了，娜塔莎没有罪，她没有做错任何事除了总把任何人都看得比自己重要。现在他想起来了，自己也曾这样叫过她，在他第一次见到这个女孩的时候。她站在一群穿芭蕾舞服的女孩中，第一排左起第五列，红色的头发像跳动的火焰。其他人都或多或少流露出紧张的气息，眼中写满迷茫，但她却在微笑。他能看穿那微笑背后的不安，令他留下印象的是她用微笑遮掩不安的方式，所以他喊出那个名字，娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺夫。等到女孩循着声音看过来，他板着脸用最严厉的声音说，从今天起，我就是你的教官。  
胃酸灼烧着喉咙，巴基的声音嘶哑晦暗：“娜塔莎。”  
大多数人都叫她娜塔莎，包括长官和一起训练的女孩。在有第三人在场的时候他会叫她罗曼诺夫，更多时候只是用呵斥代替所有称呼。腿伸直，拳头握紧，你的力道太弱，别放松除非你想死。他对她说过最温柔的话是你有五分钟的休息时间，再有浪漫情怀的人都不会承认他们之间会有什么情愫，但事情仍然发生了。在大雪覆盖所有绿意，生命迹象荡然无存的冬天，她蜷缩在冷硬的被褥里，后背贴着他的胸膛。她仍被困在杀人的回忆里，他像白天教她开枪那样环抱住她，胳膊贴在一起。开枪，他说，开枪，娜塔莉娅。他的食指压着她的，如有必要他会迫使她扣动扳机，但她没有给任何人强迫自己的机会，子弹打中靶子，那个充当枪靶的人只短暂地呻吟一声便失去生命。后坐力令她倒向他的胸口，他没有推开，但也没有抱住她，因为有人在看，那些人是这场考试的考官，只待结果出来好决定娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺夫的生死。  
他按着她的肩膀迫使她面向自己。没有任何话语，他的大脑里不存在任何安慰他人的功能，如果哪天他有社交需要那么长官们或许会给他再洗脑一次，但现在的他脑子里拼凑不出任何字句，只有比窗外大雪还要密集的空白。于是他放弃了，只低下头去吻她，头发自他手掌中流过，仿佛掌心正燃起一团火焰。他在她叫出声的时候喊她名字，娜塔莉娅，他顿了顿，娜塔莎，如果你梦到那张脸，就喊我的名字。  
他没有名字，那个时候，他就叫冬日战士。  
眼泪似乎停止溢出眼眶，巴基的视线落在墙角，星星点点的霉斑如同泛黄的旧回忆占据他空白的思绪。喉咙依旧隐隐作痛，每一次发出声音，每一次声带震动都会牵扯出更大的痛苦，但他还是要说，他要说出她的名字，她的名字是一根刺，扎在他身上、心里或是其他什么还保留着柔软的地方。他要说出来，他太痛了。  
“小娜。”  
他从没这么叫过她，史蒂夫说复仇者联盟的人一开始叫她罗曼诺夫特工，后来是娜塔莎，最后不知怎么就都叫起小娜。史蒂夫说叫她小娜的时候她会笑得很柔和，随后他想起来自己并不是复仇者，他永远也无法知道柔和的笑会是怎样。尽管回忆源源不断地冲进他身体里，他仍不认为自己见过女孩柔和的样子。他见过她任务中虚伪的笑，假装的天真在眼中闪烁，微笑是标准的露出八颗牙齿的明媚，那抹笑中暗藏杀意。情欲的笑，那是他的专属，总是在夜晚，赤裸相对时她眼中含着欲望与兴奋，仿佛看到可口的甜点摆在眼前。悲伤的笑，只有一次，在他们一起出任务时，错误的情报害得他们十分狼狈。队友们了无生气地瘫在地上，他们躲在一块砖墙后面，子弹源源不断地打进砖石里震得他后背发麻。他的肚子在流血，她的大腿已被染红。枪膛里还有两发子弹，一颗给你，一颗给我，她小声说着，努力扯出一个微笑，但颤抖的嘴唇出卖了她。给我一个吻吧，老师，不要比我先死。或许是腿上还在不断冒血的洞太过疼痛，她的颤抖越来越厉害。他伸出手去握她鲜红的手掌心，血仍未冷，他感觉到温暖。  
她伸出另一只手，用蘸了血的指尖在他泛着金属光泽的胳膊上写字。N-A-T，血迹断在最后长长的一竖上。我还以为能把名字写完呢，她的语调中不无遗憾。她想在他身上留下专属她的印记，而他默许了。  
巴基缓慢地呼吸着，他终于明白梦中女孩鲜红的双唇为何吐不出任何声音，那不是梦，他想，那是真实存在过的，但她从来都没有说出口，回忆从一开始就是无声的。  
或许是冬日战士难得一见的失败，或许是金属手臂上干透的血迹，又或者只是单纯的需要再一次洗脑。他被推进冷冻仓，不记得这是第几次，带着士兵特有的服从面无表情地躺下。门在眼前合上的时候他见到那抹鲜艳的红，透过雾蒙蒙的狭小窗格他凝视着她的脸。娜塔莎没有哭，她的眼泪积聚在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，如果她皱一下眉头也许泪水就会掉下来，但她没有这么做，她只是微微张开嘴，无声地、缓慢地说着只有他能看清楚的话。  
不要忘记我，老师，我爱你。  
我还不知道你的名字，我还没听你说过喜欢我，但是我爱你。  
不要忘记我。  
巴基坐在地砖上，任由冷气包裹全身。他抬起头，从浴室墙面上的小小玻璃窗向外看，天气好得不真实，晴朗无云的天空被窗框割下一片蓝，看上去如同昂贵的艺术画。  
“我爱你，娜塔莎。”他轻轻地说，声音被吸进墙壁，连回音也消失无踪。于是他清了清嗓子，努力用最清晰的语调一字一句地复述着，仿佛如果他足够用力，尾音拖得足够长，那么声音就不会像浪花融入海水那样失去踪迹。  
“我爱你。”  
我应该早一些告诉你的，在第一次见面的时候，在吻你的时候，在你中枪的时候，在忘记你之前，在向你开枪之前，在任何一个与你见面的时间。爱并不攀附于记忆，爱已经深深扎进血肉，如果要拔掉，只会带来遍体鳞伤的痛。  
她在训练里只赢过他一次，因为他带着前一天执行任务时受的伤而她精神饱满。即便如此她还是被打得很惨，脚踝扭伤了，她一瘸一拐地去拿冰袋，全然不觉鼻血已经滴了一路，在地上划出一条歪歪扭扭的虚线。他用完好的那只手去擦她脸上的血，却被她笑嘻嘻地捉住胳膊，指尖轻柔抚过因为打斗再次迸裂的伤口。  
“痛吗？”鼻血顺着嘴唇流下，在她牙齿上染出痕迹。她仍笑着，仿佛一切苦痛都不值一提。  
“娜塔莎。”巴基收拢双臂，想象着自己抱住她的样子。  
“很痛。”


End file.
